


"Please do."

by Mswriter07



Series: Please do series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Smut, very belated Vday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Belated Valentine's Day smut.





	"Please do."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr picture titled Anatomy of Peterick Smut. I think I covered everything but the last three bits on the list. If you guys like this maybe I'll fit the last three into a sequel. 
> 
> https://mega-wentz.tumblr.com/post/163987021750/anatomy-of-peterick-smut
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Pete pinned Patrick against counter in the kitchenette of the bus - Andy and Joe were out along with their driver for this current tour. “What are you doing Pete?”

“You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“You know I’m straight?” 

Pete watched Patrick’s gaze go to his mouth and he smirked. “For everyone but me. We have this connection that we just keep coming back to and we….”

“We shouldn't be doing this….” Patrick tried to say.

“Shouldn't not couldn't. You agreed easily enough.” Pete smirked.

“I got tired you not sweet talking me right.” Patrick said as he grabbed Pete's shirt front and pulled him into a kiss. 

When Pete needed to breathe he broke the kiss and said, “Now can we go to the back room and fuck like rabbits to make up for lost time?”

“Always thinking with your dick.” Patrick grinned against Pete's mouth.

“You started this.”

“You just want to leave your mark on me.”

“Jesus. It'd be on your thighs - bruises out of sight except to me and you.”

“Are you waiting on a gold embossed invitation? Let's go before they get back.” Patrick murmured against Pete's neck.

Thoughts swirled through Pete's head about finally being able to lavish the love and attention onto Patrick that he deserved. Pete kissed Patrick's cheek and said, “I'll meet you in the back room. I've got supplies in my bunk.”

When Patrick pulled away he said, “No need for condoms if you're good.”

“You're trying to make me come in my pants aren't you?”

Patrick just smirked and walked down the short hall to the back room. He knew what buttons of Pete's to press and he pulled his shirts off and dropped them by Pete's bunk before he went into the room. Pete saw Patrick remove his shirts and he wanted to be an octopus and cling to Patrick's back and tattoo his marks onto his pale skin. He hurried to his bunk and found his used bottle of lube before he shucked his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxer briefs on.

He plowed through the back room door and saw Patrick on the bed naked. He almost blew his load as he watched transfixed as Patrick stroked his dick and sent Pete a lopsided grin. Pete climbed onto the bed and he pinned Patrick to the mattress. “You’re fucking beautiful Trick….”

“You need to be naked. No fucking unless you are.”

“Jesus Christ.” Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick hard. He unpinned Patrick and shoved his boxer briefs off. 

Patrick flipped Pete onto his back and grabbed the bottle of lube. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress now.”

“Please do.” Pete grinned.

Patrick coated his fingers in the lube and tossed the bottle to the other side of the bed. Pete bent his knees and spread his legs wider so Patrick could see to prep him. Pete couldn’t believe that Patrick was about to fuck him senseless; finally after being best friends for almost twelve years. Even with his girlfriends, he would have fantasies about Patrick no matter how he looked or weight he was at, in an array of places - public and private. Pete was shocked back to the here and now when Patrick pushed two fingers deep inside his ass with a small grunt.

“Fuck!” Patrick said.

Pete arched closer to Patrick and he opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a shout as Patrick scissored his fingers and brushed his prostate. He caught his breath and said, “Please? Now?”

Patrick braced himself after he pulled his fingers free and stroked himself a few times. He lined himself up with Pete’s entrance and eased inside until he made it passed the first ring of muscle. Gravity took over after that and Patrick buried himself balls deep inside Pete’s ass. He nuzzled Pete’s jaw and moved his mouth down to Pete’s ring of thorns tattoo and traced it with his tongue. As Patrick felt Pete relax he rolled his hips and he moaned and said, “Good?”

“Never better….fuck move baby.” Pete whined. He wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist and he canted his hips. 

Patrick fucked into Pete’s body and mouthed at Pete’s neck as he groaned and babbled against Pete’s skin. Pete gripped at Patrick’s back and one of his hands went to Patrick’s hair. Patrick wrapped his slick palm around Pete’s dick and on his first upstroke he slammed his hips against Pete’s ass and Pete let out a whine that ripped through the air.  
“Jesus fuck Pete. Almost.” Patrick said as he lifted his head to look at Pete’s face. His hand sped up its rhythm and Pete couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He clenched his eyes shut and came all over Patrick’s hand and his stomach. Patrick followed behind Pete with his own orgasm. 

Patrick collapsed against Pete’s chest and Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick’s back. Patrick kept himself where he was not pulling out yet and Pete whispered, “Where’d you learn to fuck like that?”

“A couple of ex girlfriends. They were adventurous when I brought it up.” 

“I wish I would’ve sweet talked you years ago.”

Patrick laughed and said, “You didn’t sweet talk me today.”

“I sort of did. It is Valentine’s Day and today I hope we’ve consummated a lifelong thing.” Pete said quietly as he carded his fingers through Patrick’s damp hair.

Patrick looked at Pete and said, “I forgot it was today. The next holiday is mine.”

Pete felt Patrick’s soft cock slip from his ass and he said, “Any day you want is yours.”

“Good. Give me a few hours and we can go again.” Patrick said as he moved off of Pete’s body and curled up next to him.

“A few hours? Working on your stamina?” Pete teased.

“I never got any complaints from anyone.” Patrick said as he nuzzled Pete’s chest.

“No complaints from me.” Pete said as he pulled the comforter over them. After they were covered Pete said, “Good thing we’re on the bus for a couple of days without shows or interviews.”

Patrick giggled. “Joe and Andy won’t like us much or we’ll have to practice quiet sex.”

“I’ll buy a gag so I don’t have to be quiet.” Pete compromised.

“Getting kinky after one round of sex but before the gag maybe we’ll try a pillow or something while we’re on the road.”

“Can’t wait.” Pete said.


End file.
